


Terms of Betrayal

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: AU, Brothels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plucked off the streets and thrown into a Brothel wasnt something JIyong expected to happen in his life. However, he cant complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter Reality

He missed the snow. He missed the bright clear skies and sunny mornings-- also the men and women shouting for lower prices as he made his way down the market alone just like every afternoon he spent from walking back from school. He missed the fresh bread he would smell when the Baker hooked his arm and wafted him closer to his stand. 

 

Letting himself be swept away by the friendly gesture that he didn't often experience while the children that were too young to attend school played on the dirt roads before them-- bumping into his skinny frame and running off without apologizing. The loud giggling and his quiet scowl that was drowned out by the man's hearty laughter as he offered a basket of goodies for the gold necklace he wore every day for as long as he could remember. 

 

"Gonna hand it off to my daughter if you ever give it up!" The roar of laughter always shook his frame while the wink left him giggling to himself as he was shoved back into the road with the brown woven basket of fresh treats anyway. Thankful for these moments-- he was.

 

It ached in his chest for him to think of those times, especially on rainy days just like this one. Where he can’t seem to find something to distract himself, not even an interesting book with a cup of milk tea calmed frantic nerves. Everything was too distant and too cold yet his memories prevailed and haunted him when his guard was even slightly down. Nothing seemed as warm as before-- he would kill to just see those children now, just to see what everything is like after so many years. Days like those would never happen again.

These times were much worse.

 

He could remember it like yesterday, the rain falling from the sky were like little violent bullets of water hitting his body. The wind was strong and the night was cold. The loud city of Seoul quieted down to pretty much nothing, just the howling of cars in the night and the subtle muffled sounds of people walking in the dark. The sound-- Click! Clack! Click! Clack! Ears perked up and he looked at a group of girls stopping their walking and stared at him with large eyes that were lined in deep kohl. They were all tiny things from what he noticed-- barely dressed but somehow much warmer than him. 

 

There was a man in front of them, almost like guiding them like a pack while another was in the back of the group. The larger and much more muscular brunette walked up to him first. The boy was nearly shaking in fright if not the cold-- he wasn't going to get beat up again was he? Ever since he ran from his abusive home, people seemed to have really liked pointing out the runt in the group. All his money and leftover food was gone. There was nothing to offer to this man before him.

 

The beating of his heart was somehow louder than the pellets of rain that drummed against the man's umbrella. It was much too dark to see well. However, the bright warm smile that he managed to make out in the blue shadows sucked him in and left him speechless as the other waved over to the girls that flocked over to him within seconds.

 

Cooing and speaking in high voices as they babied him and wiped at his soaked body with their hankies from their purses. He was stripped in the goddamn street, right down to his birthday suit. Gasping sharply from the freezing cold as the girls made a fortress around him and cleaned his body of dirt and blood from previous fights and sleeping on the roads. 

 

They giggled and talked amongst themselves, not asking much of any questions and quick to fit him in something else. Some kind of stretchy baggy pants and a light T-shirt. He was still freezing but managed to not blush to death since they placed the umbrellas over him while he changed in desecration. There were no more extra things for him to wear and he looked over at the men with envious eyes. 

 

They were warm. In black leather jackets with hoodies underneath. Beanies and gloves. He knew they could at least give something up compared to the girls in tight dresses and high heels-- but he was already thankful enough that someone finally decided to find him pathetic enough to pluck him off the streets.

 

Or at least, that's what he hoped.

 

Stepping into the large warm house made his whole body start shaking again. At least when he was outside he was able to get used to temperature quickly. The drastic contrast in the house made his teeth start chattering loudly while the girls only cooed louder. The house erupted with conversation and whispers as the girls split in all directions. Maybe going to their rooms? Did they all live here? It seemed like these people were much too old to be living in an orphanage. In the end, he didn't know.

 

However, everything quieted down when a man stepped from the shadows. Two girls that helped clean him up were at each side of him, whispering in his ear as he stared at the fresh shivering meat before him. He twirled his blood scarlet hair with a small smirk, his eyes only growing larger as he was fed the information.

 

Oh how he remembered nearly fainting when the man finally spoke.

 

"I don't like it when my time is wasted. Work here and you'll get food and shelter. If not, then go back to streets where you belong filth."

The insult didn't even sting much less discourage him. Hope flooded his chest in a snap. Agreeing to his deal wasn't the hard part. Food and shelter along with a job sounded more successful than when he spent weeks begging around for some kind of work that could help him get some warm food in his belly. He licked his lips as the man sauntered away with confidence, the room still quiet but erupting in loud conversation once more. It was lively, and in an instant he was swept away by the frivolous girls again-- being led into a room of his own.

 

Kwon Jiyong was his real name. At least, that's what he knew it to be. Never using the damn thing was didn't improve his memory much either after seven or so years. He soon came to learn that it was a shady business that he was initially placed in; real names were not used at all when it came to business transactions. A real Cloak and Dagger type deal when it came to his profession. 

 

No one dared uttered given names within the brothel-- for they knew that the boss-- Scarlet Haired Man; Heechul, would have their tongues for it. No one had called him his given name since his mother last shrieked it aloud in the night-- banishing him from his own abusive home and family. Sometimes he liked whispering it under his breath, or may he forget how it was even pronounced at all if he wasn't too careful. 

 

The girls sometimes cried and bitched about their profession, often sharing stories of how they ended up in this foul place. He couldn't complain however; Jiyong couldn't bring himself to badmouth the place that welcomed him with arms wider than the streets that he was practically thrown in. Some girl thought he was heartless, only in this gig for the surprising amount of coin that was earned at the end of the day. 

 

He wasn't cold. Jiyong did indeed have a heart. Though somehow, it wasn't really up to him on how to use it.

 

\---

 

Daesung laughed and slapped his back playfully. "Kwon... Jiyong." He said, letting it roll off his tongue languidly as he sipped at his whiskey cup with jumpy fingers. The slow burn of getting drunk was edging closer for him. "...What a weird name! Much like a dragon. Are you sure that's really yours?"

Jiyong held a tight grip on his drink; trying to shake off the weird feeling he felt when he heard his closest friend within the brothel calling him that. For a moment he worried if Heechul somehow heard of his friend speaking of their given names or maybe a snarky girl going off to tattle tell but thankfully, the bar beneath the brothel held barely anyone at this time of night. 

 

"And did you think that G-Dragon was really my name?" He chuckled back, trying to hide the fact that it came slightly forced on his own end. Jiyong didn't mean to dislike the conversation at hand-- he just couldn't help it. Most socialization other than the dealing of sex for money was awkward and short for him. Casual conversations were more of a difficult subject compared to others.

 

"Well, it does make sense.." Daesung slurred happily in his own half-drunken stupor as he eyed the brown liquid within his cup with sudden curiosity. Jiyong stared at him with mild interest as the man continued staring and trying to start a conversation with his own drink. Daesung was cute when he was drunk. He liked spending time with him despite the fact he was also the feared man that pretty much saved his life that rainy night. That warm smile still lit his face up when he thought of it. 

 

However tonight... 

 

 

Tonight seemed different.

 

Jiyong's mind wandered off as he rested his head on his hand while he stared out a pitch black window that had little reflective water streaks running down from the rain outside. In his mind, he hoped that the rain would stop. The book and tea didn't help, drinking didn't help; he just wanted it to stop at this point. At the very least, he wouldn't have minded snow as much as rain. The seasons are still too early; he just only disappoints himself at the thought.

The burn of Burgundy is relaxing. Feeling it slide down his throat and warm his entire being as it spreads from his stomach. It was one of the few things that really made him feel alive these days.

 

Soon Daesung was quietly mumbling in his sleep, voice muffled by the makeshift pillow of his arms. The bar has no sound but the chirping of crickets-- it almost reached a small comfort zone for Jiyong. The sounds subtle and peaceful, but he knew better. Just upstairs held a large sum of beautiful girls and few boys just waiting to be taken by the general public. Quite literally too. 

 

The thought disgusted himself and he was forced to hold back his tiny supper and down the rest of his drink. He didn't remember when he started hating his profession. What year was it? The third year? It took him a few years to realize that he was a plain whore in the end. When he left home and was taken in, he was mere teenager. No more than seventeen and no less. Things were going better than good for him-- sex, drugs, all the money and food he could have. He felt like he was living the life until bitter reality struck him down like lightening.

 

When he first came, he often wondered why there were so many unhappy women and men here. Hearing quiet crying from the walls around him, the suicides that happened far too often. Some were happy and some were far from it. It took him a couple of years to really catch up on the reality of the situation. It hit him like a bat though. It was unpleasant to the extreme. It made his stomach gurgle and twist, eventually causing him to vomit his expensive dinner that night. Whatever drugs and food were emptied onto the floor and a frown plastered onto his face as his head spun. 

 

A groan slipped from his plump lips, just barely. He needed his mind off this. Now. Giving a couple glances at the people sitting around, he leaned back against the bar and let the stool tip over as he crossed his legs. He was going to lure one in tonight. Then-- he was going to get drunk as hell.

 

"Looking for a new one tonight?" 

 

Jiyong turned his head to the handsome bartender that served him earlier. Too busy to talk during rush hour and seeming eager to relieve his boredom now that place had quieted down. The man was holding a cup and wiping it all over before setting it down and cleaning the counter with a dirty rag. Oh, how classic. He felt like he was in another shitty movie.

 

"Yep." He sighed and sipped at his cup while ignoring the small groan from his friend that was passed out next to him. It was his fault for getting so goddamn drunk on a weekday anyway. "Or old man Heechul will have enough steam coming from his ears to tug the next train out of here." Oh how he wished to be on that train.

 

The man only laughed-- startling the other. It was high pitched and most definitely unusual. The bartender cleared his throat while his gaze seemed a little apologetic, "Name's Leeteuk. Sorry about my laugh. It’s something, isn't it?"

 

Jiyong held back a chuckle and shifted in his seat. Well, if he had someone nice to talk to then fuck getting laid. "It really is. Scared me for a moment."

"I’m sorry," He smiled, "I just started working here this week. Everything is very new... Sometimes in the thick of things, I don't know which way is up or down. Never thought I would here, much less be a bartender for a--"

 

"A whorehouse?" Jiyong interrupted him with a knowing look, grim to the bone.

 

Leeteuk winced slightly and put away his dirty rag he was working with. "Well, I wasn't going to say it like that. It seems a bit too harsh."

 

"There's really no other way of putting it nicely." Jiyong smiled pathetically, taking off his ring to place it on his other finger before switching it to a different hand this time. Not even small things pleased him anymore. “Since you've just started here, let me give you some advice. How does that sound? My name is G-dragon by the way. Call me GD."

 

Leeteuk nodded enthusiastically as he filled the other's drink on instinct. 

 

"... Do you know how to fight, Leeteuk-ssi? I don't suppose you can. You're quite the small thing."

 

The Bartender only stuttered a reply at the unintentional insult to his pride as a man. "Huh? Uh.. No, no-not reall-"

 

"In this business, you better learn."


	2. Meeting The Model

Choi Seunghyun held a grim expression as he stood in front of the brown casket before him. The deep sighs and pitiful sobs had attacked his eardrums these past few days. Numbing his brain with depression and dark thoughts about life in general. Day and night, from when he woke up to before he fell to sleep-- everything had to do with his father. How great of a man he was. How wonderful this... How wonderful that..

 

"He was a good man.... Life..."

 

The words never even filtered through his mind properly to even register. He didn't bother listening at this point. His father suddenly passed away last week and a funeral organized faster than a bullet.  Somehow, deep inside, he knew his father's death wasn't sudden despite what the family spread around. A drinker, a smoker and a drug dealer. His father either died of the massive amount of alcohol he consumed every day, the 2 packs of cigarettes or Karma for being such a god awful person.

 

Seunghyun had more than a little trouble showing his grief for his father's passing unlike his only younger brother and older relatives that came to see him off into the after world. Holding back the urge to roll his eyes was a hard feat the entire time he attended the funeral. Listening to all these shitty speeches they had prepared for his father. They were just curious who was on the will, who would gain the massive fortune. Who to befriend now that fat rich turd was dead.

 

Looking around at the women sobbing and the men silent while staring at the open casket before him was almost eerie. Being an Actor and Model since he graduating from high school, he's seen more than enough to know that these were just saps playing cards of who to use next. Sometimes he felt bad for even being related to these frustrating people.

 

A hand gently tapped his shoulder before resting there. Seunghyun turned to see his younger brother red faced and teary eyed. Choi Seungri. 

 

"C-Can you drive home by yourself?"

 

No car. He came here from a train ride since he lived far from where the ceremony was being held. At many moments during today, he wondered why he came the long way to the funeral in the first place. Though he was bitterly reminded that Seungri loved their father more than anything. It was only bitter to him because he was reminded how much better his father treated the younger. Gave him anything he wanted at any time while he had to work for him own dreams. Of course, he didn't hold a grudge against his brother-- just his turd of a father.

 

Seunghyun was quiet before he replied, a rumble coming from his chest. "I remember when I had to drive your ass around. But yeah, I need a ride home. Or maybe I can stay with you for a bit since i live pretty far."

The car ride was quiet and miserable. Seungri had a lot of trouble keeping his emotions in check as he drove. Sometimes he would burst into tears while driving; Seunghyun began dreading all the stoplights for his brother would end up wailing in the car. Patting his shoulder was all he could do. Seungri asked him how he could possibly be so strong and amazing while still choked up in his own tears.

 

The model bit his lip harshly and swallowed the snarky comment and loud scoff that was usually saved for his father. Confusing his brother with his hidden feelings wasn't going to help the situation. Thunder clapped its enormous hands and the conversation ended without him being able to even reply. He glanced out of his window and sighed, the window fogging up as rivets of water clouded the outside world from within the car

Was the sky crying for their loss as well? If that was so, he wondered if he should at least shed a tear. He chuckled to himself and rubbed at his eyes. They were dry as could be.

 

"I want to get a drink."

 

\---

 

"Just leave."

 

The blonde pouted with an irritated expression, "Feisty" was her only comeback to his cold shoulder. She earned a glare that bore into her back as she walked out of his door. Heechul followed behind her, grabbing her bottom and coaxing her into shameless giggling. The man chuckled lightly before sweeping his scarlet hair over his shoulder with unmatched confidence. "Why such a gloomy face G-Dragon? Other than your little bitch move at the end, I think she was quite satisfied with your performance in bed with her."

Jiyong's laugh was more than hollow, "Only my job in the end." He found himself saying that more often around his boss. Maybe there was luck in drilling his obvious displeasure in this business. Hopefully it would reach Heechul's thick skull.

 

His boss sat on his messy bed and started speaking of the next client, completely ignoring the other's indirect complaints. Looks like it didn't work again. Another day then.

 

"I have an important guest arriving within the next hour. He's just called and I want you to serve him." he smiled broadly, crossing his legs and playing with his very expensive rings that adorned his slim and pretty fingers.

 

"That's unusual for you. You're not one to take requests on short notice." Jiyong commented while turning his frame to his dresser and pulling out some cleaner clothing. His room smelled of sex and he scrunched his nose in distaste. Need to open a window or something.

 

"He's just lost his father and I'm assuming that he needs some sort of comfort."

 

"Another one of those guys?"

 

Comfort in a brothel was something that wasn't out of the ordinary. People who were depressed often needed sexual comfort; people who went through divorces or lost a loved one needed comfort as well. You'd be surprised at how many people stepped in there with a heavy heart and needing something to push down the pain. It wasn't always sex however-- sometimes cuddling and long talks were on the agenda. Same great pay too. He found himself preferring those.

 

"Don't be so sour." Heechul said with an already irritated voice. "It’s annoying. You used to be so fun and now you're just a sour lemon." Childishly, he pouted. Jiyong only scoffed loudly at his employer's attitude. 

 

"I'm not," he quickly defended himself or may things get worse on his end. "I'm just tired. Can I take a shower first? When does he arrive?"

 

His face lit up instantly at his employee's change of attitude. "That's the spirit! Ill you thirty minutes or so and ill have someone deliver something nice for you to wear. These people are rich; don't ruin it for me, boy."

Heechul left quickly, leaving Jiyong in a depressed state as he stood in the corner of his room with clean clothes in his hand and his room the stench of sweaty sex. He went over the conversation he just had with Heechul in his mind. Growing more disgusted and angry with himself, he growled loudly and threw his shirt across the room. 

 

Jiyong flopped on the bed, his cotton candy hair flying in all directions as he practically yelled, "I don't wanna be here anymore!"

 

\---

 

Seunghyun rubbed at his chin, probably being self-conscience since he hadn't shaved in a while. Being an actor and a model sure took a toll on his confidence in even everyday casual events. He had to be perfect for everything. He felt just a bit of stubble, rubbing it roughly with his thumb as he watched his brother being dragged away by girls that found his situation to be... Horribly sad. He fought the urge to get up and remind his little brother that he had a fiancée that was currently overseas.

 

The little shit.

 

"What would you like?" A man with a little ponytail smiled at him.

 

"...Bourbon on the rocks, please." Seunghyun sighed, rubbing at his eyes and then his whole face.  

 

Leeteuk placed his glass in front of him and commented about how this particular drink seemed popular in the bar before he straightened his vest. Once the drink was placed before him, he downed the whole damn thing. His face twisted from the alcoholic burn and he ended up looking like he swallowed a lemon. 

 

A chuckle eased into his spinning head, "Long day?"

 

"You have no idea." He replied and pushed his drink closer to the bartender to have it refilled. 

 

"I haven't seen you around here before. But somehow... You look kinda familiar, you know that?" Leeteuk said.

 

"I haven't seen before either." Seunghyun raised an eyebrow. He wasn't one for small talk but he decided to amuse himself anyway. 

 

"Oh, I don't mean to rude. I'm new here honestly; I’ve just seen a lot of the same faces every day. That other man that came in with you is pretty much the only new faces I’ve seen in days. Well not completely new.. Because I'm pretty sure I’ve seen you before."

 

Seunghyun shrugged and licked his lips, quietly eyeing the frivolous man before him. "...Well I’ve never been to this particular place before. But my brother seems very familiar with how things run here." He scratched at his head, "And yeah.. You might have seen me before. I'm Choi Seunghyun, it’s a pleasure."

 

Leeteuk's eyes widened, "Oh? I thought I've seen you before. Not here, but on TV!" he laughed, the high pitch rung in Seunghyun's ear's painfully but he made no comment. "I'm Leeteuk. Wow.. I feel like I should get your autograph for my older sister or something.."

 

Seunghyun laughed, "Look, it’s alright. And please don't fling my name around while I'm here alright? I don't want the paparazzi following me around. I had a rough day. Call me Top."

 

Leeteuk laughed that annoying laugh once more, "Top?"

 

The actor handed his cup over to have it filled again, "I honestly find Leeteuk even weirder."

 

 

"Well a special guy needs a _special_ name, yeah?"

 

 


	3. A V.I.P Introduction

“Business?”

Seungri  didn’t remember how he got here. Just recalling the comforting voices of girls surrounding him and coaxing him into drinking massive amounts of alcohol. Somehow, he was in front of a man he had a few drinks with before. A long time ago, before he met his fiancee; he often came to this brothel. A man had to satisfy his needs after all right? Being an important C.E.O of a Fashion Industry while being siblings with a superstar of a brother had to keep him high on his toes. A little fun from someone he could trust shouldn’t even hurt a bit.

“What could.. Someone like you.. Have something,” he strained the words, squinting his eyes in frustration from not being able to concentrate properly. Seungri rubbed his eyes and thanked the air when a wet towel was tossed to him to wipe his face. The loud ringing in his ears were starting to become painful. Curse him for not realizing his limit when it came to drinking! “— To do…With my brother?” He finally finished, nearly scrubbing his face at this point— thinking that maybe his drunken stupor would also fade from the violent wiping as well.

The man’s cheeks burned and his head feeling light, spinning around and around and seemingly unable to stop for even a second. He watched his old friend loosen his tie and strip himself of his outer clothing. Flicking his bright red hair, Heechul only smirked. “Someone like me has plenty to do with someone like your brother.” He chuckled and licked his lips as he tossed his shirt onto his luxurious sofa, feeling a little thankful that his girls managed to get the boy this drunk. 

Makes it much easier to twist people around like taffy.

“You see, i knew your father very well.” He sighed, eyebrows furrowing up in false concern as he turned to face Seungri while poured himself a glass of red wine from the little bar he had built in his personal room. “I’m so sorry to hear about his passing, honest.”

Seungri did manage to catch that however, and his throat tightened at the thought. His drunken smiled from earlier seemed to have never existed as he cleared his voice and spoke. “…Yes. Its really hard for my family and I right now.”

Heechul was quiet, merely sipping at his drink with a livid expression as he thought of how to manipulate this buffoon into doing what he wanted. He licked his lips and plopped in the chair in front of Seungri. “And i know it is…” he tried to at least sound understanding as best he could. “I know its hard. But i have to take up on the debt that your father owes me through your brother.”

Seungri blinked cluelessly, “… I don’t seem to understand.”

The red head shifted silently in his seat. “Your father owed me a father, yes? I’m sure he wouldn’t… _forget_.” It sounded more like a threat than a simple reassurance in the conversation. “He said if there was ever a time i needed to have his debt erased then i could just simply ask. However… Your father is obviously not here. That leaves Seunghyun.”

The man did his best to soak in the words despite his intoxicated state. Although the fact he was drunk, the atmosphere was tense and thick. It made him feel more serious honestly. Something very wrong but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Heechul  wouldn’t lie to him would he? After knowing him for so many years… Seungri licked the fronts of his teeth out of habit when he was confused. “I suppose i understand… But why Seunghyun? He’s been through so much and im sure i co-“

“It has nothing to do with you.” Heechul’s eyes were wide. Facial features softened a bit at the glimpse of the other’s confused face. “Its very noble of you to think that you can help. But the debt actually involves your brother himself.”

“Alright then. Im sure i can call him up sometime and we can talk about this…” He ran a hand through his hair, not really thinking about this all. “What exactly do you want to discuss?

“I have work for him to do.”

——————-

A hand slammed down on the bar and startled Seunghyun into taking a sharp take to the right. A rather petite looking boy sat down on the bar stool roughly, causing the metal metal rod to shake back and forth before settling down. The actor wanted to scoff at first. There’s not a point in looking tough if you pretty much fall over in the act

“On the rocks and gimme a shot before i shoot you myself.” Bright cotton candy hair flashed before his eyes as the boy shook his head quickly, running his hands through it before sighing as the small cup was put before him first. Cotton head grabbed at it desperately and took it down in one gulp.

He noticed Leeteuk making small quiet talk and he quickly turned away when the Cotton head met his gaze. Shit. Just how long was he staring at him? Seunghyun shook it off and went back to drinking by himself. Today was rough. Maybe even a little more than that honestly. Getting laid on the day of his father’s funeral didn’t sound appropriate even if he hated his guts to the after-world and back.

What he should do is get drunk as fuck. Yeah. That made much more sense in his head as he down the alcohol and let it bubble and burn within his empty stomach.

Another noise startled him for the second time that day. The sound of the bar door busting open and a big soaked man walking though. He was wide and a rather horrible stench wafted over to his nose in an instant. His greasy beard covered most of his face and the top of his hair was thinning. In a dirty white T-Shirt and baggy jeans, the fat man was quick to find his destination.

…Cotton head?

“Hey!” the man bellowed. It echoed loudly. There weren’t many people in the bar at the moment. With the rain and all— everything just decided to pack their things and go before it got even worse. Cotton head seemed pretty engrossed in drinking himself drunk and staring at the counter before him. It seemed the fat man didn’t like being ignored. He grabbed Cotton Head’s shoulder and yanked him backward; Cotton head tumbled to the floor and got back up with an extremely confused and more likely— a pissed off expression.

“You there, you slept with my fuckin’ wife!”

Leetuek nearly shrieked when a hard punch struck Cotton head’s face, effectively hitting him so hard that his whole head turned in the same direction. He heard his neck pop slightly as well.

Shouting and fighting erupted within the bar. Oh great. A fucking bar fight. Whats more to come? During most of the argument, he kept himself out of it. Not sure to whether observe and amuse himself or actually help like a good citizen would. In the end, worry about the situation got the best of him. Cotton head was a stick compared to the mountain of a man. He didn’t stand a chance without some back-up.

“She slept with me because you obviously weren’t putting out for her. You must be a shit husband for her to even come running to a fag to get laid.” Cotton head sneered, wiping the side of his face and smudging what seemed to be blood running down his chin.

Seunghyung sighed loudly enough to break the hard glares they had against each other and got up from his stool. “Look… Im sure we can sort this o-“

If the model remembered correctly, he hadn’t been punched in the stomach since middle school. Never punched on the face until at least his third year in high-school over some girl getting bullied. He forgot the feeling almost entirely. Experiencing it again after so long was almost like new, something he surely didnt want to remember.

The man landed an uppercut to his stomach, making him almost gag as he bent down and gasp loudly in pain. His instincts kicked in at this point, spitting out his slightly regurgitated lunch he had in the car from the hit and grabbed the other’s arm that was still buried in his abdomen. He lifted it up before twisting it painfully, finally bringing down his elbow to break his arm. The man screamed at the cracking sound and fell to the floor weeping in pain. He must have at least dislocated his shoulder along with his wrist when he twisted.

Cotton head and Leetuek stared at him. Leeteuk seemed to be in complete awe. As for Cotton head; he didn’t seem too impressed with the whole ordeal.

“…Well, that will have him on the floor for a while.”

“I didn’t need your help.” The boy nearly snapped as he wiped at his mouth some more, blooding leaking and dripping onto his stylish multicolored tank-top.

Seunghyun sighed softly and cleaned his own mouth of leftover vomit that probably stuck on when he first coughed it out. “Ah.. You should call police and get him out of here.”

Leeteuk was quick to follow orders, coming back out with a first aid kit from the back and cellphone in hand. “Im sorry i couldn’t do much despite being the bartender of the place.. Please, at least patch yourselves up while i remove this man from the floor.”

Cotton head snatched the kit without a word, walking away from Seunghyun in the opposite direction. At first, Seunghyun wanted to call him out for being such a goddamn ass the entire time, until he realized that in the distance held a men’s restroom. He followed close while listening to Leeteuk report the incident on the phone in a rushed manner.

Hearing Cotton head bitch and whine as he cleaned his cuts was a little too cute to be honest. At first it was annoying, then a few pouts and whimpers later made him just want to take away all his pain to have him smiling again. “Just let me help you.” He grabbed a cu-tip from the white first aid box and gently cleaned the area with alcohol where the man split his skin on the face. Sitting down on the sink so he reached Seunhyun’s height better, the boy suddenly flinched and pulled back dramatically. “ _Fuck_!”

“Hold still Cotton Head!”

Cotton head frowned almost immediately after hearing what the man that saved him just called him. “..Did you just called me ‘ _Cotton head_?’”

The actor shifted nervously, feeling shy out of no where. “Yeah.. Because your hair is like Cotton Candy. Blue, purple, pink and shit..” He fluffed up his hair without thinking. Cotton head ended up giving him a crooked smile.

“…Im sorry. I needed that help. I probably couldn’t take the guy with just my fists.” He shifted the subject and apologized as Seunghyun volunteered once more to place antibiotic cream on the open wound.

“Its fine. I couldn’t stand continuing to watch that anyway. It was wrong on a lot of levels for me.” 

“Im Jiyong. I work here.”

“I figured that much,” Seunghyun chuckled lowly to himself while leaning over to the other side of the sink grab a band aid. “Though i know it isnt my place to put input here since i dont even know you— but you really shouldn’t have provoked him. Maybe the man really loved his wife and was hurt that slept with someone else.”

Jiyong raised an eyebrow, “So i was harsh? Says the guy who probably broke his arm?”

“He attacked me first.” Seunghyun  shrugged, not feeling even a speck of guilt. He tried to end the argument peacefully with talk— yet somehow ended up getting punched in the gut before even finishing what he had to say in the first place. Speaking of which, he looked down and rubbed at his stomach. It was stressful to breath and it hurt pretty bad.

“Its probably going to bruise there for you…”

“I dont have to worry about it for now. It might take a couple of days before the coloring really sets in. Look at your face, you’re probably going to bruise much more than i am.” Cotton head hopped off the sink and turned to the mirror in the bathroom, horrified with what he saw. 

“My job is all about using my fucking face! I look like someone splashed fucking paint all over me.” Cotton Head was in a sense— correct in the manner. His hair was a wide range of blues and pinks, sometimes purples in the roots. Now mostly his chin and cheek was deep crimson red and tinted deep dark purple. Dried blood also stained his face black in some parts of his chin. Oh, what a portrait he was.

Seunghyun wanted to say he understood what it felt like— being a model and actor and all. He didn’t think he looked any less attractive than he initially was. He was just more worried about how much it would hurt in the morning when Cotton Head woke up. He held his tongue respectfully and patted the other’s back. “I regret not stepping in sooner. I just didnt think i would see a bar fight— its been years since ive seen one. Maybe college or—”

“No!” Jiyong seemed more surprised at his loud reply than Seunghyun did. “I me-mean no…No. Its fine. Really. I cant thank you enough. Im probably a lot better off now than i would be if you didn’t step in.”

Seunghyun coughed lightly before deciding to put away the materials in the first aid kit and throwing away the leftover trash while Jiyong studied his face in silence. “I should go now and find my brother. He’s lost somewhere with the girls here. I know it.”

Jiyong looked back from the mirror, with an expression almost as if saying: Oh? You’re going already? 

“I could help you find him. I know all the girls and guys here.” Jiyong seemed to give more exaggeration in ‘guys’.

The taller only laughed, “I don’t think he’s into men like that anymore. When we were teenagers probably. But he’s straight as a pole right now.”

“So is a noodle until it gets hot.” Jiyong smirked wildly. They laughed together for the first time and harmonized easily. It sounded nicer than he thought possible. Seunghyun wanted more moments like these if there was ever the chance again. He wanted to excuse himself for the final time until Jiyong began wetting his hair to clean off the blood that specked certain pink areas before stripping himself of his upper half.

Seunghyun almost choked on his spit. Instead, he went with the flow and faced the mirror himself and feigned checking his own face out for injuries. Thank god he did, specks of vomit flecked some parts of his chin and he washed it away with mild disgust at himself for not noticing it earlier. The actor gave a partial glance to his side to see Jiyong  diligently scrubbing away at his bloodied shirt in the sink.

“Anyway.. Yeah. Im sure we can find my brother together. I was probably going to end up asking for help..” Seunghyun wiped at his face with a paper towel with Jiyong finished up.

“You know, i never got your name. I told you mine, what about you?” 

Seunghyun shifted uncomfortably, “..Choi Seunghyun.”

Jiyong nearly dropped the wet shirt he was currently wringing out and looked up, eyes bulging. “No way! Choi Seunghyun? Like, the Choi Seunghyun who models and acts? Didn’t you play in IRIS and Into the Fire and all that shit?”

The taller shifted on his feet again, “Yeah.. I did.”

“Im a big fan. I think you’re a great actor. I remember seeing Into the Fire, i cried like a fucking pussy.” Jiyong smiled widely, he pulled at Seunghyun’s heart strings without knowing when it came to killer smile like that. How could a sweet guy like this be in a place… Like this?

After slipping on the partially dried tank top, Jiyong grabbed the first aid kit and scratched at his chin. “Just let me return this to Leeteuk and we can start our little search for your brother, yah? So what’s your brother’s name? He come here often?”

“Yeah sounds good. Oh, his name is Choi SeungRi, i think he had a reservation before we even came over here. He tells me he’s good friends with the owner, that’s why he even bothers coming to drink here?” Seunghyun raised a thick eyebrow, Jiyong seemed pretty frozen.

“Aw shit, your brother is the one i have my next appointment with then. He comes pretty often to see me.”

Seunghyun mumbled, disturbed by the fact that he’s attracted to someone his brother may have slept with multiple times on occasion, “..Well.. He has a fiancee. I don’t know why he keeps it up.”

“Sometimes not everyone is honest.” Jiyong said while opening the restroom door.

 

\--------------  
  
 **Status: Discontinued**


End file.
